


Rescue

by sarahacha_writing



Category: Spoken Mage
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahacha_writing/pseuds/sarahacha_writing
Summary: Lucas and Elena are finally able to be together. However, it was to good to last. Something bad was bound to occur.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction of the series Spoken Mage. I do not own any of the characters!! This has attempted rape so do not read if you will be triggered by this. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Lucas and I were free to be in a relationship. After the Sekali Empire revealed they never even planned to allow Lucas to marry the crown princess and the war with Kallorway had finally ended, we could be together. It was strange at first. I had become accustomed to avoiding Lucas. Now, he sat with us as lunch and even became, if only a little, a part of my friend group. Everyone was a little hesitant at first, but they all warmed up to him. The biggest change, though, was that we could openly display affection. We had only done it once before we found out about the marriage alliance. Lucas still had to leave every so often to the castle, but for the most part, we were together every day. I knew this perfect world would have to end at some point. It just seemed to perfect. I had decided to go just out of Corrin. I wanted to see what was around since I never really got to explore. A forest sat right next to Corrin so I decided to explore. I hadn’t walked through a forest like this since my days in Kingslee. It felt strangely nostalgic. A rustle of leaves behind me drew my attention back to the world around me. I looked around searching for the reason for the sound. However, before I could react, a rush of power came at me and knocked me out. When I came to, my hands and feet were tied and a piece of cloth in my mouth. How many times was that now that I had been kidnapped? I had told Coralie I was going into the forest, so my only hope was that she would become worried about me being gone for so long and come looking for me.   
“Ah… you are awake,” said a gruff voice. He slowly approached me. Was he alone? “I have had my eyes on you for a while.” For some reason, the way he said that made a shiver run up my spine. I glared at him, but he just laughed. “I wish I didn’t have to cover your mouth like that, I would love to hear your cries.” What is he talking about? Why does he want to hear me cry? However, before I could answer any of these questions, he started walking towards me. I tried to scoot back but was stopped by a tree hitting my back. It was getting dark and hard to make out his facial expression, but I didn't’ like what I could see. The man slowly started walking towards me before kneeling in front of me. I quickly tried to kick my legs at him. However, he caught them and began untying them. Now I was confused, did he intend to let me go. But the look on his face said otherwise. When he finally finished untying my legs, I quickly tried to get to my feet but he grabbed my arms and jumped on top of me. The man was now on top of me, with one arm holding my arms above my head the other arm resting at his side. Before I could even acknowledge what was happening, the man began to run his free hand up my thigh, pushing my dress up. In one swift movement, he pulled my dress over the rest of my body, now resting awkwardly above my head on his arms still holding my arms. Fear finally sank in. This man.. planned to rape me. I started desperately kicking my legs. I refused for this to happen. But suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine. They were ruff. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and began feeling up and down my body before finally landing on my boobs. He squeezed them, hard. I made a small whimpering sound which only seemed to make him squeeze them harder. He began taking his pants off. I began to panic. He was much bigger and stronger than me. I had to way to escape without being able to speak. Tears slowly began to roll down my face as I realized what was about to happen. He slowly pulled my underwear down, revealing my womanhood. He began to align himself in front of my entrance. As a last resistance. I thrashed widely, moving so he couldn’t enter me. This only made him angrier, however, grabbing my hips and holding me in place. He began to come down on me, but just as I began to feel him enter me, I heard the ripping of paper and watched the man go flying. Before I had even realized what had happened, Lucas was kneeling next to me.   
“Elena!!” Lucas ripped off the cloth that was keeping me from talking and quickly untied my hands. He also threw his robe over my exposed self. I let out a steadying breath. I felt violated. Before I realized what I was doing, I jumped into Lucas’s arms and started sobbing. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. We sat there until my crying finally subsided. Lucas sat me down and walked over to my dress that was currently lying in the dirt. He shook it out then instructed me to put it on, telling me I could get a new one once we got back to the Academy. Then he marched over the man lying on the group. The composition Lucas had used knocked the man out. Lucas then ripped another composition and picked up the man, slinging him over his shoulder. He then walked over to me. I had stood and put my dress on but I wasn’t sure if I had it in me to walk back. However, Lucas read my mind. “Can you walk back?” I just slowly shook my head no. I didn’t trust my voice. Lucas nodding, seemingly expected that answer. He then dug into his rope to uncover another composition, ripping it in half and stuffing the paper into his robe. The man slowly lifted into the air. Lucas then turned to me, picking me up bridal style. I sank into his embrace, glad to be able to smell his familiar scent and feel his comforting, strong arms around me. We walked back to Corrin and some guards appeared, taking the man away with them. Still, Lucas and I continued toward the Academy. I was on the same floor as Lucsa now, but my room was towards the back of the hall, while Lucas’ was towards the front. I expected us to continue walking, but he stopped abruptly in front of his door, opening it and stepping inside. He carefully placed me on his bed and then called for a servant to fetch me some new clothes. The servant eventually returned with a new dress and Lucas turned to me. Neither of us had spoken a word to each other since the forest. I had curled myself into a ball on Lucas’ bed and he sank into his chair across from me. I looked up at him and he looked up at me, our eyes met and before I knew what was happening, I felt tears falling down my face. I felt so violated. So….dirty. My body shook as I sobbed. At some point, Lucas ended up next to me cradling me in his arms.   
“I’m...sorry. I- I couldn’t get him off. I tried to get away but…” before I could finish my sentence I felt Lucas lift my chin with his hand.  
“Why are you apologizing? He said in a soft and gentle voice. “This is NOT your fault. So don’t ever apologize for this again.”  
“You're not angry?” I looked up to meet his eyes again since he had stopped holding my chin. The face of shock on his face quickly melted into a sweet mix of love and sadness.  
“Why would I ever be mad at you for this? None of this was your fault and I will always love you.” I slowly nodded my head and snuggled into his chest. We sat there for a while before he slowly moved. “You should probably head back up to your room soon. It’s pretty late and you should try to get some rest.”   
“Could I...stay here for the night?” My face had a slight red tinge to it but I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep by myself, with only my thoughts to keep me company as I replayed the last few hours over and over in my mind. Lucas gave me a soft smile and agreed. We fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms with my mind finally at ease in Lucas’s arms.


End file.
